Just Not Ment To Be
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: What could make Stella cry at a Valentines day party at the crime lab? Read to find out... SMACKED and PAC sorry no offence to Peyton It was really written to be a christmas fic but i couldnt post it in time lol.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day and all the Crime Scene Investegators of NY gathered on the 25th floor of the crime lab. Everyone but Mac and his girlfriend Peyton. His best friend Stella sat at the table with her co-workers, waiting for the man she has come to love walk throught the door.

Brendon, the firefighter, wrapped his arm around her as she kissed his cheek. He was a nice man, just not the one on her mind at the moment.

Since Peyton came, Mac had no time for his closest friend... Stella. They haven't talked for a while and she was going to change that.

"Stella!" Danny Messer snapped his fingers in front of her face and distracted her from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Sheldon was talking to you!" Dr. Sheldon Hawks was a young handsome man, sweet too.

"Sorry Shel." She apologized.

"It's ok." He stood next to her and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Stella smiled and took his outstreached hand. He led her to the middle of the room, her long emerald green dress skimming the floor.

Stella laid her free hand on Sheldons shoulder and he placed his at her waist. They swayed to the music and suddenly, over Sheldons shoulder, Stella spotted Mac comeout of the elevator... His arm around Peytons waist.

He didnt notice Stella, the couple walked over to Lindsey Monroe and the rest of the team. Peyton wore a short red dress that clung to her every curve. Her long brown hair resting on her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

After the dance, Stella joined the team, sitting between Lindsey and Don Flack, across from Mac. He would look every where but at her. Finally, Stella joined Sheldon by the food where he enjoyed a glass of red whine.

"Hey" Stella took a cup and leaned against the table, watching the team.

"What are you doing over here, i thought you would be with Mac..." The name made her flinch and shiver when said man got up and was walking their way.

"Not today." She replyed as Mac finally lifts his gaze to catch her eye. She smiled but then he walked right past her, not even a smile from him.

Sheldon spotted her eyes tear up as he brings her into a hug. "Maybe it's just not ment to be."

-----

Stella sat on her couch in her office, feet tucked under her, reading a magazine as everyone else partied right outside.

"Stel," A voice came from the doorway. She looked up to see a worried Mac.

"Hey Mac." She said. She tried to smile but with the tear trails down her cheeks he would never belive it.

"You ok?" He asked, walking in further, closing the door.

"Yea, just not in the mood to party."

"You dont look ok." He sat down next to her.

"Im fine Mac!" She yelled and stood up.

"Can i talk to you then?'' He asked, not leaving his spot on the couch.

"Yea."

"I... I propsed to Peyton, were getting married." He said, Stella's knees were about to give out as she stood there in shock. She quickly took a seat at her desk. "And... We are moving to London." Thats all it took, Stella burst into tears as Mac stood up with teary eyes also, and walked out of her office for the last time.

"Maybe it's just not ment to be." She whispered to herself as she cryed in her office and everyone congradulated the couple.

* * *

Hope you liked it =)


	2. Chapter 2

Mac POV

Its been a week since the party, i have been meaning to call Stella but never get the time. I went to the lab to finish packing up and found her office supplies in her office in boxes on her desk. "Whats going on?" I ask myself. "Maybe she got promoted because im leaving... hopefully."

I walk out of my office and run into Danny.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Stella lately?" I ask, he looks toward their shared office, at the boxes on her desk.

"She was in there packing, you know, this decision of yours to leave, we're not only going to be losing you and Peyton, but Stella also." He imformed me. I looked at him with confusion, what was he talking about? "Stella's leaving Mac." Oh god. She's leaving because i'm leaving? I have to talk to her. I peer over Danny's shoulder and see Stella staring at me, shock written over her face. When i spot her, i see the tears start to form in her eyes, she quickly turns and runs into the ladies room.

I walk past Danny as i hear him still talking to me, i cant understand him though, all i can concentrate is on the love of my life... Stella? Did i really love her? But im engaged to Peyton, isn't that cheating?

I see Lindsey in the locker room putting her bag in her locker and grabbing her holster.

"Lindsey, can you go see what's wrong with Stella?" I ask, she turns to me and smiles. Does she suspect something?

"Sure" She smiles again as she closes her locker and walk into the bathroom. It takes a while, feels like hours but really its only about 5 minutes till she comes back out, alone.

"What she say?" I ask

"She wants to be alone Mac, this is how she's copping with you leaving." She told me and walked out the door without another word. I look at the door that is hiding Stella's beautiful face. I sat there and waited, waited for her to open the door.

After a few minutes of silence, the door slowly opens and i see her whipe the tears from her eyes. She looked up at me and froze, then quickly ran back into the bathroom as i called out her name.

"Stella, can i talk to you?" I asked through a closed door.

"Just go Mac, i'm fine!" She yelled back, stiffling a sob.

"If you dont talk to me now im going to come in there."

"No you wouldnt."

"Fine then." I pushed the door open and slowly walked in. Stella's eyes went wide in suprise as did all the female lab tech's also. "Can we get some privesy please." I asked, the women all nodded and left all gosoping about me, i was in for it later. But i didnt care.

"Mac! Your in the ladies room! Get out!" She yelled at me, backing up into a stall. I step closer a few inches.

"I'm not going anywhere Stella." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder for comfort, suprised she didn't swipe it off.

"Yes you are, your leaving... Forever! You are the best friend i have ever had Mac! You meet a new woman and suddenly your getting married and moving away!" She yelled at me. I slowly took my hand away and put it in my pocket.

"I'm in love Stella, what do you want me to do?!" I yelled back, alittle too harsh.

"Not go! Dont leave! Stay with the NYPD!" She yelled back, more tears falling, she quickly whiped them away. I stood there in shock, she was suposed to be happy for me! How could she do this? "I love you Mac!" She yelled and when i looked up at her, she fell to the floor and hid her face from the world... From me.

"Stel..." I was going to tell her but she cut me off.

"Just go Mac! Go to London with Peyton." I knealt down next to her and grabbed her face in my hands. She looked at me in shock as i leaned in and captuered her lips on mine for our first kiss.... In the ladies room. Pathetic.

We seperated for air and i whiped away the remaining tears with my thumb. We smiled at each other as i said thoes four words iv'e been dieing to say to her.

"I love you Stella." We shared another breath taking kiss. I helped her to her feet and took a look around our suroundings for the first time. "The ladies room is so much better..." I whispered as Stella kissed me on the cheeck smiling.

That day i talked to Peyton and she understood the love we shared, she left the next day as Me and Stella started our new relationship together. Maybe we are ment to be.

* * *

I got alot of comments saying that they wanted Mac and Stella to be together at the end... so there you go!


End file.
